


Los mejores padres

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [38]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Timmy parpadea varias veces al ver a Remy acercarse a él [...] su cuerpo se mueve en automático mientras su mente procesa que, tal vez, ser emparejado con Tootie no hubiera sido tan mala idea. [...]
Relationships: Remy Buxaplenty/Timmy Turner
Series: RanTober [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Los mejores padres

**Author's Note:**

> En mi defensa, me quedé dormida antes de corregirlo y subirlo. Espero lo disfruten
> 
> Día 8 - Padre

**Los mejores padres**

Timmy observa a su profesora con incredulidad, sin poder creer que el ejercicio de ''responsabilidad'' que les asignarían involucraría un ser vivo real y no un huevo o una roca, ¡incluso un muñeco tendría más sentido! Por fortuna no es el único que se siente incómodo con la idea de cuidar de un pequeño humano junto a otra persona por un fin de semana completo. Si fueran niños d años lo podría dejar pasar como un evento de caridad al orfanato local, algo que duda sea legal; sin embargo…

—Bien, les asignaré a sus parejas. Una vez los llame, vendrán a recoger al bebé del que estarán a cargo—explica alegremente la mujer revisando un listado en sus manos—. Recuerden, debe regresar el lunes sin rasguños, sin heridas, limpio, alimentado y bien cuidado; quién no lo haga reprobará mi clase e irá a la penitenciaría de menores, probablemente —sus últimas palabras no tranquilizan a los adolescentes en lo absoluto, pero nadie se opone a la tarea pues hacerlo significaría reprobar la materia en el instante y el pensamiento común era _¿qué tan difícil podía ser?_

—Smith y Bacon… Turner y… —Timmy alza la vista al escuchar su apellido, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente se perdió parte de la explicación de la maestra, así como el orden en que irían las parejas. Se pone en pie viendo a Tootie por el rabillo del ojo alzando su brazo emocionada, casi vibrando en su asiento, a lo que Timmy inmediatamente junta sus manos frente a él rogando silenciosamente que no le tocara con ello—... Cajallena, Tang y…

Timmy parpadea varias veces al ver a Remy acercarse a él para juntos ir a recoger al pequeño que debían cuidar, su cuerpo se mueve en automático mientras su mente procesa que, tal vez, ser emparejado con Tootie no hubiera sido tan mala idea.

* * *

Cuidar al bebé junto a Remy resultó no ser… tan malo como pensó en el primer momento. Una vez salieron de la escuela Remy insistió en que fueran en su helicóptero a las mejores tiendas para conseguirle todo lo que podría necesitar, a lo que se negó rotundamente seguro de que un bebé de año y medio no debería viajar en un helicóptero; a lo que no se pudo negar fue a quedarse en la mansión el fin de semana dado que sería más fácil cuidar del bebé allí, eso y que temía sus ineptos padres intentaran ayudar lo que llevaría al desastre.

Por supuesto Remy había aprovechado que se distrajo viendo en internet como prepararle un biberón de leche al bebé para gastar miles de dólares en ropa que no necesitarían luego del lunes, juguetes, una cuna y otro montón de cosas de bebé que solo nombrarlas le daban dolor de cabeza. A pesar de las cosas extravagantes e innecesarias, a su parecer, cuidar del niño junto a Remy empezaba a ser divertido.

—Así será cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo —por supuesto, Remy tenía que abrir su gran bocota para que la diversión se convirtiera en fastidio—, espero te acostumbres al papel, porque creo soy un increíble padre y tu serías una increíble madre junto a mí.

—¿No querrás decir papá? —lo interrumpe apartando la vista del bebé que toma su siesta en su nuevo corral, cortesía de Remy, ajeno a la discusión de sus ''padres temporales''

—Cuando seamos mayores de edad iniciaremos con los trámites —Remy lo ignora completamente pasando un brazo por su cintura sonriéndole coquetamente—. O bien podemos hacerlo ahora, con un poco de dinero por aquí y un poco de dinero por allá puedo conseguir la custodia de nuestro hijo, aunque seamos menores de edad. Igual podemos casarnos mañana mismo —dice con la completa seguridad de que Timmy aceptará su increíble oferta, porque, ¿por qué el chico no querría casarse con él y formar una familia mejor que la de ambos?

—Remy, no voy a casarme contigo —protesta empujándolo para apartarlo de su lado, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, no seas así Timothy. Haríamos una increíble pareja —Remy se niega a soltarlo envolviéndolo con su otro brazo para aprisionarlo contra su pecho limitando su movimiento para ignorar más fácilmente sus protestas—, y ambos seríamos mejores padres que nuestros padres, ¿no crees? Podríamos darle a este niño una vida increíble y mucho amor.

Sus palabras hacen que Timmy se detenga y mire al pequeño que balbucea en sueños; salvo los constantes comentarios de que era bueno en lo que estaba haciendo o que el bebé parecía verdaderamente su hijo, los últimos dos días, casi tres, habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo. No había peleado con Remy ni una sola vez, este lo había tratado de forma respetuosa e incluso cariñosa, no lo había dejado sólo atendiendo al bebé; se había comportado mejor que muchos adultos a su alrededor y vertía en el niño todo el amor que sus padres no le habían dado.

—Tal vez… cuando seamos mayores —dice suavemente sin dejar de ver al bebé, no notando la sonrisa triunfal en los labios del rubio—, cuidarlo fue divertido ¡pero solo adoptar al bebé! Nada de casarnos, eso sería una locura.

—Claro, claro, como tú digas Timmy —Remy asiente dejando un beso en la frente del castaño descolocándolo completamente.

Divertido por su reacción el rubio empieza a contarle los planes que tiene para el futuro de su hijo, al que en sus palabras debían renombrar pronto porque ''¿qué clase de nombre es Peter para un niño que llevaría el apellido Cajallena?''. Poco a poco sin ser plenamente consciente de eso Timmy se vio envuelto en la planeación de un futuro juntos, que estaría a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando llegó el lunes fue una gran sorpresa para sus compañeros descubrir que los dos, que creían eran enemigos jurados desde niños, no se habían matado entre sí o desatendido a su encargo el fin de semana. Obtener la nota más alta por su excelente cuidado terminó de convencer a Timmy que, adoptar a un niño junto a Remy, no era una locura después de todo.


End file.
